EXTRA FLUFF
by superfangirl91
Summary: So basically the title explains it all. These are a bunch of little drabbles that work their way into my head until I write them out. Some may be included in an actual story later on.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody, so while i've been writing Carry On I sometimes get these urges to write these little drabble pieces and I figured you might like them. So I've created a 'story' to put all my little drabbles in. Each piece will be explained as it goes up so you at least will know what's going on. I might be using some of the pieces later on in an actual story so I will take them out of here.

So, Enjoy.

SUPERFANGIRL91


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so like I said in my earlier post, my muse woke me up at 2:30 in the morning to write out this little fluff fic, the other day. I figured that I would post it and let you guys tell me what you think. I should probably explain a few things before you read it though.**

**First of all, I have the entire story of 'Carry On' planned out. I've got the outline of where I'm wanting to go with the story saved on my computer, and when it's time for me to write a new chapter I go through my outline to make sure I'm keeping my story on roughly the same track.**

**Two, I have been writing for 2 or 3 days straight and have the next few chapters written out although I will still continue to post them to the site on schedule.* But during one of the chapters, I wrote a little teaser in. (chapter 10 'Devil's Trap') That was something that I had been mulling over for when the story ends.**

**Numero C, My outline goes through all the seasons up to and including season 6. (not sure if I've shared this before but bare with me.) I've picked out 6 episodes from each season and will write a chapter for each episode. Sometimes, the chapters will be split into two separate chapters. Like Provenance Part 1&2.**

**And Lastly, These are just some random fluff pieces that popped into my head and if I decide to write out a sequel to 'Carry On' then I will put these little fluff pieces in it, just rearranging them to fit the story.**

**I think that's it. I'm not sure, like I said I've been up since 2:30 am and am a little sleepy. But these are somethings you should know before you read this particular fluff piece:**

**16 years after the last chapter of Carry On.**

**Sam-Gabriel kids: DJ and Crissy twins age 16**

**Dean-Kayden Kids: Johnny 17, Mary 6, Sammy 2**

**Bobby adopted his niece Emma 17 and nephew Nathan 8 when his sister in law was killed in a car accident. Johnny and Emma have been dating steadily for a little less than a year now.**

**Enjoy**

**superfangirl91**

**P.S I've got it as Sam/Gabriel in this thing but I can easily change it depending on how the poll on 'Carry On' goes. Or maybe I won't even do the poll and just choose to do a Sam/Gabriel fic. Hmmm...choices, choices. I think I'm going with the Sam/Gabriel. I don't know I guess we'll see how the story plays out. **

**Okay, on with the show!**

***Schedule I mentioned earlier.**

**I posted Provenance Part 2 Tuesday, 01/06**

**I will post 'Devil's Trap' on Friday, 01/09 along with a compainion 'What the truck.' (you'll see.)and this little bundle of yum!**

**I will post 'In my time of dying' on Friday, 01/16**

**and that's all I have written right now, but the schedule should pretty much be a new chapter every friday.**

Kayden stood in her small kitchen, icing the cake for Sam's birthday party at the counter. Little Sammy sat in his highchair, next to her happily cooing over his cheerios. Sam and Mary sat at the little kitchen table, reading out of a large, leather bound book.

The little 6 year old had immediately brought out the heavy volume when she heard her uncles car in the drive way. Sam and Gabriel had brought over the twins an hour ago to help set up for the cook out later that afternoon and Gabriel and the twins had been arranging the party area ever since, while Sam was roped into listening to his niece show him all the cool new interesting things she had read in her new book that Bobby gave her.

Looking over at the giant and little girl at the table, Kayden couldn't believe that Sam minded in the slightest. He loved his niece and loved to listen to her read to him for hours. Dean actually complained that Sam had to big of an influence on his kids when it turned out that both Johnny and Mary had received the 'geek gene' as Dean called it, of the Winchester blood line.

Speak of the devil, the back door swung open and Dean walked in covered in grease, from working next door in Bobby's auto shop most of the day. He had needed to finish a car before he could take the day off for his little brothers birthday party. "Hey Sammy, your candy crazed husband has maybe gone a little over board on the decorations at Bobby's. I even heard DJ say that maybe they should take some down. And when DJ says its a little overboard, you know it's way overboard." Dean said as he walked to the kitchen sink and scrubbed his hands, before drying them off on a towel and winding them around his wife's waist and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"EWWW!" the six year old squealed. "No kissing!" she yelled along with her uncle and little Sammy gurgled noisily at his parents a little late, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"Why not?" Dean asked, leaving his hands where they were but playfully glaring at his daughter in the lap of her favorite uncle.

"Jimmy, in my class," Mary answered immediately, her eyes wide as she explained her reasoning to her father. "says that boys and girls are supposed to kiss. But I would never kiss a boy, boys are gross!"

"But I'm a boy!" Dean said, arguing with a six year old, what else was new? "Does that mean I'm gross?"

"You're Daddy, you're different." Mary said, not looking up from the pictures in her book.

"What about Uncle Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Boy. Gross." She announced, flashing a bright smile at her uncle who just frowned at her.

"What about your brothers?" Dean asked, grinning like he had finally gotten her.

Mary looked up thoughtful from her book, "hmmm...Johnny's a boy so he's gross, but he brings me ice cream so I guess he's okay. And Sammy's just a baby." She rolled her eyes, like her daddy should have already known the last part.

They were interrupted by the sound of wings, and Cas appeared. "Dean, we need to talk" The angel said in his monotone voice.

"What about Cas?" Dean asked his daughter, still playing their little game and ignoring the angel of the lord in his kitchen.

"Boy! Gross!" Mary sang.

"I don't know whether to be upset that my gender is gross or happy that she's not into boys yet." Dean mumbled, to himself.

"Oh honey," Kayden said, patting his cheek. "Boys have always been gross."

"Dean, I have something important that needs your immediate attention." The angel said again.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked politely moving to the side of his wife and licking the frosting from the spoon.

"Hey, Mommy said that was mine." Mary shouted from the table and glared at her father.

"Maybe, this would be best discussed away from little ears." Cas suggested.

Dean just walked over to the table with the icing and sat down next to his brother. "Mary, can you put your head phones on for Daddy. The grownups need to talk." Mary nodded and picked up the ipod on the table she had gotten the previous Christmas. He smiled and held out the icing covered spoon to her before turning back to Cas. "Okay, what's so important?" He asked as he dug a finger into the icing and licked it off, the very picture of casual.

"Johnny prayed to me." Cas said gravely, as if he were announcing that the apocalypse was restarting.

"And?" Dean prompted, because the last he knew, Johnny prayed to Cas a lot. It had meant a lot to him that his son found comfort in his best friend, whenever he felt to embarrassed to come to his parents.

"He needed my help in procuring some unique items. I thought it best you know what those were, giving the" the angel paused, looking for the right word. "gravity of the situation."

"Is that why you were late, you were supposed to be here a half hour ago to help me get things ready." Kayden demanded from the sink, as she washed the last of her dishes from the cake. "Ya know, this is why we can never throw a surprise party. These stupid things never start on time, so I can't plan ahead. I can't rely on anybody." Kayden fumed scrubbing furiously on the cake pan, before giving up on it and moving on to something else to let it soak.

"Yes, I apologize, but Johnny insisted that I help him first." Cas nodded.

"Okay, what did Johnny need?" Sam asked, wondering how they kept getting off track.

"Condoms." The angel answered honestly.

There was a clatter in the sink as Kayden dropped the icing knife she had been rinsing, and a bark of laughter from Dean along with a snort from Sam. "What?" Kayden asked, turning shocked eyes on Dean. "He's to young to be needing condoms." she insisted.

"Yeah right." Dean said, laughing. "I've been wondering when he was going to ask these kinds of questions. He and Emma_ have_ been dating for a year now."

"That doesn't mean that they have to take it a step farther." Kayden said, a little panicky, her baby was growing up.

"He's 16 Kay. I was 13 when I lost mine, Sammy was 22 but he was a late bloomer." Dean joked. "And now we know why."

"Shut up Dean." Sam bitch faced at his brother, then turned to Kayden. "He's right though, Johnny's at that age that things are gonna start," he chortled. "catching his eye."

"Should we say something to Bobby?" Kayden asked, defeated.

"Hell no!" Dean said. "We want to properly educate him, not scar him for life. Bobby would have his ass."

"It is his niece, Dean." Kayden said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, and I'll talk to Johnny later. But what Bobby doesn't know won't hurt anybody." He and Sam laughed. "Sammy why don't you and Cas take Mary and mini you next door to Bobby's. You gotta talk Gabe into pulling down some of those decorations before Bobby has a stroke."

Sam nodded before he pulled the chocolaty spoon from Mary's hand and pulled her close as he got up. "Come on, princess. Let's go see if we can knock some sense into your uncle Gabe." He said as he threw her over his shoulder in a fire man's carry. His niece squealed in delight as she was swung through the air as Sam made his way to the front door.

Little Sammy clapped and blew bubbles from his high chair before his eyes grew in excitement when Cas lifted him into the air and spun him around. The toddler's giggles were still heard after the front door shut behind them.

Dean stood from the table and came up behind his wife again and hugging her from behind while she rewashed the icing knife she had dropped. He let his hands roam and when she had dried the knife off, he spun her around and crashed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Her arms went around his neck as his traveled up and down her back. One going to hold her head in place and the other down to cup her ass through her jeans.

They pulled away from each other only to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together and breath mingling in the 1 inch of open space between them. "Where'd that come from?" She asked in a crazed voice. And it was that voice that he had day drempt about all day. He loved his life, now. He had a wife and kids, and they were settled in a house surrounded by family. He was dealing with mundane problems, such as whether or not his son was to old to be having sex, and not the problems he used to deal with on a daily basis, like when and if was his brother going to say yes to the devil. He, Sammy, Kayden, and yes, even Gabe and Cas deserved some normalcy every now and then.

He, Sammy and sometimes Kayden still did the occasional close hunt, and they were still well integrated into the hunting community. They were often called for advice or help on hunts, which one of them would take off for a week or so every now and then to dispatch a vampire or vengeful spirit. But he was still a father and husband first, and he never minded one bit.

But occasionally he would get these pangs of sadness when he thought back on those years spent with Kayden and Sammy, hunting. Where he would miss the days of living on the road and doing whatever he wanted, or whoever he wanted before Kayden. And when he got those pangs he had two ways of dealing with them, one was to pack up and go find an easy hunt for a day or two, Kayden never once complained, in fact she would occasionally do the same thing. Not as often as he did, but she at least understood. Mary and Sammy didn't understand it yet but Johnny did. He had known about the supernatural ever since he was ten and Emma had found one of Bobby's books. He had asked questions and Kayden and Dean had calmly set him down and told him the truth.

He was scared at first, afraid that the monsters would come and get them, but Dean explained what he, Sammy and Mommy did and his son looked at him like he was some kind of super hero. The way he used to look at his dad when he was that age.

The second thing he could do, was come home to some pretty rough and wild sex with his wife. After the kids were asleep of coarse, and they still had to be quiet. But it was the way Kayden responded to him in these moments, that made it amazing every time, no matter how quiet or quick it had to be. She would never doubt or question when he acted this way, not for one second did she hesitate to respond immediately. Like she had known exactly how he was feeling and was just waiting for him to take her in this way. Like she knew because she was feeling the same way, and needed it just as much as he did.

Honestly, it took his breath away every time. It brought back the memories of back then so forcefully that one time he completely forgot that the kids were still awake and in the room until a loud cry from Mary after Sammy had hit her with a toy.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kayden's tongue tracing his upper lip, and he remembered she had asked a question. He couldn't be bothered with answering her at the moment because her kiss swollen lips were just way too distracting. He crushed their mouths together again and groaned when she tightened her fingers in his hair and pulled. He retaliated by using his grip on her ass to push her hips into his, and he swallowed her moan when she felt the bulge in his pants grind into her hip.

He almost whimpered when her hands left his hair (not that he'd ever admit that) because he knew what was coming next. He stayed planted for a few more seconds when her hands pushed on his chest but gave in eventually. They pulled apart with a gasp, his hands moving to her waist and their eyes locking hungrily.

"We have to get to the party, before one of them comes home to find us naked in the kitchen." She warned as she slumped back into the counter, like pushing him away had physically drained her.

At the mental picture of the two of them naked in the kitchen, Dean stepped into her space again and pushed his lips against hers with a growl. His hands moved down to the backs of her thighs. Spreading them apart he lifted her up and placed her on the counter, stepping into the circle of her long legs as they wrapped around his waist. His tongue won the battle for dominance when she was distracted by his hands moving up her spine, under her shirt, and her hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

It wasn't long again before she was gently pushing on his chest again. "C'mon Dean." She said when their lips pulled apart. "Johnny's still upstairs, he could be down any minute."

"Fine." He growled, breathing heavy. He moved his face to the side, putting his lips right up next to her hear as he breathed. "But later tonight, when the kids are in bed, I'm going to bring you to the edge so many times, you'll be begging me to come." He pulled back a little to watch her eyes flutter to the back of her head and a shiver pass visibly through her body. He gave her a quick kiss, before backing away, he was still close but not touching. "And I think you gave me a kitchen kink." he said, kissing her lovingly again.

He pulled out of her legs gently and made to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go talk to Johnny, while we got a minute." He said, but glancing down at his crotch he added, "In a few minutes."

Kayden chuckled, and instantly they were back in the roles of Mommy and Daddy, Husband and Wife. "Yeah, giving the sex talk to your son, with a boner would probably be very awkward." She hopped off the counter and made her way to the door.

He groaned again when he realized she added an extra little sway to her hips as she passed. "You're killing me woman."

She just chuckled, knowingly and shut the door behind her.

*~*SPN*~*

15 minutes, and a lot of anti-boner tricks later, and Dean was standing in front of his sons bedroom door. He knocked tentatively and heard some shuffling behind the door before a rough voice said, "Come in."

"Hey, everyone's headin' over to Bobby's. Just letting you know." He said as he swung the door open. His tall lanky son, was sitting on his bed suspiciously with nothing in his hands. Johnny nodded that he understood and waited for his dad to leave. When Dean only watched him quietly for a few minutes, the teenagers eyes grew in horror.

"Cas told you didn't he?" Johnny asked, looking up through his long bangs. Somehow, his kid turned out looking exactly like his Uncle Sammy had when he was that age, complete with the awkwardness.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, nodding. "He thought that we should know. He wasn't trying to betray your trust or anything."

"Yeah, well. That's what I get for going to the Angel of Awkward, for something like this." The teenager grumbled.

Dean just chuckled nervously. "I gotta ask. Is it Emma, you're planning on doing this with?"

"Yes, Dad." Johnny growled, his cheeks growing redder by the second, and he wasn't meeting his fathers eyes.

"And have you two talked about this, or are you just planning on winging it?"

"Dad, come on!" Johnny snapped angrily. "It's bad enough Cas told you, now I have to be humiliated too?"

"Oh, it's worse than that." Dean said walking into the room and sitting down on the end of the bed. "He told me in front of Mom and Uncle Sammy. So when you go next door, maybe you should tell Emma to be prepared for some looks."

"Do you still have that angel blade in the impala?" Johnny asked glaring out the window.

"Yes." Dean answered. "But that's not the point and I'm not making fun of you. I asked for a reason. Have you and Emma talked about this?"

Johnny was silent for a few seconds, hiding his red face behind his long hair. Exactly like Sammy used to. Then he nodded. "Yeah, she wants to try it."

"Do you?" He asked. Johnny just rolled his eyes and gave him a dumbfound expression. Dean took that to mean 'Duh', and he laughed again.

"It's just..." Johnny started. Dean stayed quiet, knowing his son would say what he wanted when he was comfortable, that he didn't need to push. "What if it's all awkward?" His son blushed again. "What if I'm not good and she doesn't want to see me again?"

Dean nodded seriously for a second before saying, "Well, then you'll break up and every family event from now on will be weird and you'll have to move out, because everyone will be so pissed you screwed everything up. Then you're mother will cry, and none of us want that." He gave his son a scared face, right before he got smacked with a pillow.

"Not helping, Dad."

Dean just laughed. "It's your first time kiddo. No one, especially Emma, is going to expect you to be good at all. Your first time is supposed to be awkward, no matter what you do. But I'm proud of you." At his confused expression he continued. "You were mature enough to talk about this first, with her, and you made sure you had protection. That's the best you can do."

"So you're not mad and gonna tell me I need to save myself for marriage?"

"No, but I'm sure your mom will. I can't tell you not to do something that I've done. And you're only going to do whatever you want anyway, you're a teenager. The only thing I can do is to make sure you're being responsible and respectful." Dean shrugged, standing up and heading to the door. He stopped before turning the corner and waited until his son looked up at him. "And if you make your mother a grandmother before she deems it time she was called 'grandma' not only will you have me to deal with because I'm the one that has to listen to her complain, but think about what your Uncle Bobby would say." He watched the teenagers face freeze in a mask of horror before he smiled and walked out the door.

**AN: So, what do you think? Should I keep going with this or just stop with 'Carry On.'? If I do do this (ha, I said do do) it will be a toss up, of focusing this story on the next generation of Winchester, or I could still focus on Dean, Kayden, Sam, and Gabe. I'll leave that up to you, so you need to leave some reviews or I won't know what ya'll want. I will however say that for right now, my full attention will be on 'Carry On' and I will worry about this story when it comes to it, so don't be expecting updates every week on this story. I just got a couple little scenes stuck in my head that i needed to write out. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.  
>superfangirl91<strong>


	3. Dean and Kayden smut

**AN: Okay, I wasn't going to post this but I'm going to on a whim. This comes after the party in the AU part of Extra Fluff. It's just some smut and I know I did a horrible job on it and it's going to need some work, but I'm a little stuck, so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **

After the party was over, Gabriel helped Kayden clean up while, Dean gave little Sammy and Mary their baths and got them ready for bed. He read Mary her story for the night and slipped silently out of her room when she had finally fallen asleep, although it didn't take as long as most nights since she was tired from all the excitement that day.

Right before he was about to slip into Sammy's room, Dean passed Johnny in the hall and he paused. "So uh, did Cas get you everything you needed?" he asked his son sheepishly.

Johnny only nodded and waved goodnight to his father. Dean watched his son peek into his little sisters room to check on her before he headed into his own room and shut the door. Dean chuckled to himself, Johnny wasn't coming out the rest of the night, probably to embarrassed to face anyone. Kayden had been extremely cool about their sons recent plunge into man hood, but when Sam had said something to Gabriel about it, all hell had broken loose, and Dean shifted through the memories of the previous hours as he rocked his youngest to sleep.

Sam had only meant to tell Gabriel, so that his husband would be a grown up about it and not mention anything around Bobby. Gabriel, being the trickster that he was, did what was only in his nature and tortured the hell out of his nephew for it. Luckily, blood shed had been prevented because even Gabe felt that Bobby should not be privy to the goings on of the youngest Winchester relationship.

Kayden found him in the nursery, gently rocking Sammy and humming to himself. She stood in the doorway and watched for a few minutes, entranced by her husbands soft side. She had been swept off her feet again, by the way Dean Winchester's mind worked. It was hard to believe that this man before her, once tortured souls in hell or had the precision of a venerated marksman with the way his gentle hands rubbed soothing circles in to his youngest sons back as the toddler drifted away into dream land in the comfort of his fathers arms.

Dean looked up to see Kayden smiling at him from the doorway and he gently laid Sammy down in his crib before making his way over to her. "I believe we have an appointment." He said huskily, the hunger coming back ten fold from earlier.

She didn't say a word as she took his hand and led him to their bedroom, where he laid her down on their bed and climbed on top of her. Bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss they picked up right where they had left off earlier, and with the way Kayden sank into him he had to wonder if she hadn't been thinking about this moment all night like he had been.

His hands roamed over her body, pulling her shirt up as he went. When her shirt was off he made quick work of her pants then sat up to look down an the beautiful creature before him. Dean had never been able to get over how beautiful she was and he took every chance he could get to just look at her, his eyes memorizing every plain and crevice her body held, like they were the secrets to life. He had always loved women and their bodies, loved to get them naked and do unspeakable things to them, but this was the second best to what followed when they were both naked. She lay stretched out before him in her panties and bra, and aside from her completely stripped, this was the hottest thing he could ever imagine. The black lace left something to the imagination and it was kind of teasing, and he loved it. Loved taking his time to uncover her completely and tonight was going to be no different.

He watched silently as Kayden squirmed on the bed, eyes shut like she was still imagining he was touching her. It all came to a stop though when her eyes opened and she glared at him playfully like he took away one of her favorite toys. He just smirked down at her and leaned back down to go in for a kiss, but just before his lips reached hers he stopped and smiled as she whined at him. "I promised to have you begging, remember?" he asked in a husky voice that sent chills down Kayden's spine. She loved it when he got like this, like she was a new toy that he was going to play with until he broke it. And he would, he would get her all wound up and just about there, before everything would stop and she would be left clinging to the edge of that metaphorical cliff until she settled down again. Then he would start over all over again.

Kayden shivered as his nimble fingers traced over her brow and down the side of her face. His thumb traced the curve of her lips and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and nibbling on her bottom lip. Her neck arched and she chased his lips as he pulled away only to end with her head flopping back to the pillow and a groan. His hand moved away from her lips, down her jaw line and came to her exposed throat. When she tilted her head back, longing for more contact, he traced the perfect lines of her throat. Moving his hand down her throat to her collar bone and bringing his other hand up to her other shoulder, trailing his hands down his fingers gently pulled the straps on her bra down her arms and traced the fabric with his fingers. He watched her writhe and squirm beneath him intoxicatingly and he almost couldn't control himself. Almost.

His fingers trailed down over the silky material over her perfect breasts and felt her chest rise and fall quickly with her deep erratic breaths in. He couldn't believe he could have her almost coming undone with just the tips of his fingers. Imagine what she would do or sound like when it was his tongue. That thought alone drove him to secure his lips around hers and she opened her mouth to his easily with a moan, her back arching up to feel his hard chest press against hers through his shirt.

Suddenly realizing it was completely unfair that she was half naked and he was still fully clothed Kayden flipped their positions and straddled his legs as he looked up at her in surprise for a second before growling at her and sitting up to crush her body to his and bringing their mouths together again for another agonizingly hot kiss. She pulled away to yank his shirt off of his head and they were together again hands grabbing and clawing at flesh.

Dean kissed down her jaw to her neck, lightly trailing his hands down her back and grazing that super sensitive spot just above her waist, making her moan and squirm on top of him. That action brought her hips slamming down hard onto his and he groaned at the friction of his cock rubbing into the wet heat between her thighs, fingers digging into her hip.

He flipped them back over and laid on top of her licking and biting his way down to her chest while she fumbled with the button on his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Her nails came up to scratch red lines down his perfectly tanned back as he unclasped her bra and attacked the already tender nipples underneath.

She gasped as his hot tongue swirled around her left nipple while his right hand came up to pinch and twist her right nipple. ''Dean'' she gasped, hips bucking up for some much needed friction and Dean could tell she was close by how soaked her panties were against the thin cotton of his boxers. He smirked as he brought his left hand down to rub between her legs on top of her panties and she immediately bucked up into his hand.

"Dean...Oh...Dean, I'm gonna...Dean...NO...Please, Dean, please.'' She whined when he stopped and sat back on his heels, bringing his hand down to clamp around the base of his dick to stifle his own orgasm. He batted her hands away when they came down to help bring her own release.

"Come on!'' She said a little too loudly and he dove back down to capture her lips again silencing her.

After a long kiss they both broke away for air and he pecked the side of her mouth. ''Again.'' he trailed little kisses down the side of her jaw and neck with each word. "And again, and again, and again.'' He confirmed and continued kissing down her chest again and over her stomach. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel while bringing his fingers to her center to get her moaning again.

He kissed all along the top of her panties while his fingers played around her clit through the black lace covering it. When her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled, he trailed kisses and little licks all the way down the front of the fabric while his fingers grabbed the edges and finding the fabric, thin and pliant, he retracted his tongue and let her sit for a second before ripping the offending fabric cleanly off her hips earning him a guttural moan from the woman he loved.

Without leaving anytime for her to recover, he dove into her wet pussy, tongue darting out to lick a long stripe up the center of her folds before finally settling on and torturing her clit. Kayden was in pure ecstasy, his soft wet tongue working excruciatingly pleasureable patterns on her nub, while his fingers moved quick and fast inside her bringing her close, oh so close, before he inevitably stopped everything and she was left wanting to jump of that damn cliff now if only she could get just a little relief.

He waited until she calmed down again before going back to work at her core, all the while trying not to thrust into the mattress because the sounds she was making are going to make him cum alone and he's not sure he can take much more. He brings her to the edge one more time before he can see the tears in her eyes.

He removed his fingers and tongue and climbed his way back up her body, kissing softly at her exposed skin. He laid down next to her and kissed her passionately and moved his hands all over her body, memorizing every inch of skin while he can. They lay like that for awhile, just sharing loving kisses before he turns her over to face away from him and kisses down the back of her neck and top of her spine, pulling his underwear down and off.

She laid across his bottom arm while his other hand rests on her hip as he lines up with her entrance and thrusts all the way in in one deep long thrust. They both moan at the sensation and his fingers dig into her hip and he bites down on the top of her spine.

''Kayden, I'm not gonna last baby.'' He whispers into her back and she grinds back into him.

She doesn't say anything as she pulls his hand down that was resting on her hip to the top of her heat and moans, thrusting back into him. He starts moving his fingers around her clit before he starts moving inside her and her walls clenching around him almost bring him to the edge, but he's not gonna leave her like this.

He works his fingers in the same rhythm as his thrusts into her and before long she's almost screaming. "Dean, please...I'm gonna...please Dean I gotta...Dean let me cum.'' she yells and he changes angles so he's thrusting into her sweet spot on every thrust in and he speeds up his fingers.

"Come for me, Kayden.'' He demands in a growl into her ear and she complies immediately, her juices spill down around his cock and her walls clench, sealing his throbbing cock into her wet heat and he spills himself into her with one final moan of her name.

They're laying in the afterglow when she turns back around and curls into his chest. He lays there breathing heavily and stroking her hair gently. "God, I love you Dean Winchester.'' she sighs and he has to chuckle at that.

''There's nothing in this world that I love more than you Kayden Winchester." he whispers before kissing the top of her head and pulling the covers up to cover them both as he listens to her breath even as she falls asleep.


	4. Sam and Jess smut

SAM AND JESS SMUT SCENE FOR CH. 13 EVERYBODY LOVES A CLOWN-playlist (Control by Puddle of Mudd)

Why not? And he plunged back in, capturing her lips. His hands traveled down to her ass and pulled her hips into his, both of them moaning at the friction. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance as Sam squeezed Jessica's ass and her hands were pinned to his chest, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer.

She stepped into him then and he backed up until his back hit the corner of the door frame and he arched into her. If she noticed he was in pain, she didn't care as hands moved under his t-shirt pulling it above his head and throwing it somewhere behind him into the living room. She bit his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut in pain before her tongue glided over the bite mark, soothingly.

His mouth moved to her neck as one of her hands scraped it's nails down his back, making him arch into her again. Her other hand moved down to squeeze his ass under his boxers, effectively bringing their hips together. At the feeling of his now, fully erect, cock pushing into her warm heat, he bit down on the meeting of her neck and shoulder.

Getting sick of all the clothing, Sam ripped her shirt off over her head and started unbuttoning her tiny shorts, while she pushed his boxers and jeans down to the floor where they settled around his ankles. She kneeled down and brought his achingly hard dick out of his pants. He threw his head back and hit the wall with a thud as the heat of her mouth enveloped him and she sucked like her life depened on it. His hands tangled in her hair as he thrust into her mouth and she let him choke her on his cock before pulling away, a trail of spit still connecting her moutch and his leaking prick.

She backed away then, keeping her eyes on his and stood up. Jess was wearing nothing other than her hot pink bra and her short that were open and Sam could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He kicked his boots and pants off while she walked backwards into the living room and layed down on the couch, first reaching behind her to undo her bra and shrugging out of it.

He paused only to grab the condom from his wallet and prayed that Bobby would not come home early because he forgot something. He breifly contemplated moving this upstairs, but all thoughts of stalling were shoved from his mind as Jess whined and he looked down to see her with one hand playing with a nipple and the other disappearing down her shorts. He threw the condom on the floor next to the couch for later, before crawling down on top of her, his mouth moving down her neck and chest, stopping to play with her nipples until she was moaning. Sam moved down her stomach, mouth kissing, licking, and biting, tracing every inch he could. He stopped to dip his tongue into her navel, while he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her little jean shorts that barely covered anything anyway and pulling down.

His teeth traced her hip bones before coming to play with and pull at the little blonde hairs in the shape of a 'V'. Sam trailed his hands up the insides of Jess' thighs before hooking her knees around his shoulders and dipping his head, he explored her wet depths. HIs tongue played with her clit while two fingers sank knuckle deep into her core. He tortured her relentlessly, pulling moans of 'Sam' and 'Oh God' from her kiss swollen lips, her hands coming to tangle in his hair, before he couldn't take it anymore.

He sat up and grabbed the condom off the floor and ripped it open with his teeth. While his fingers pumped in and out of her he rolled the condom on one handed. Lining himself up he removed his hands to lube himself up with her own juices, groaning from the contact. He bent back over her and kissed her, pushing her own taste into her mouth as he sheathed himself inside her finally and swallowed her moan.

He worked at a harsh and steady pace, working through all his frustrations with her in sex. He had kept so much pent up rage over how she had been acting lately and he hadn't been able to get a release. He sat up again to slam into her at a new angle, Jess was moaning on every thrust in and gasping on every pull out. Her cries of 'harder' and 'faster' increasing in volume as she neared her orgasm and after a few more thrusts, Sam could feel her juices flowing out over his cock and down his balls. He rode her through her orgasm, his hands gripping tightly to her hips as her walls clenching around him finally brought him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily in their post orgasmic haze.


End file.
